Boethiah
Boethiah, whose sphere is deceit and conspiracy, and the secret plots of murder, assasination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. The summoning date of Boethiah is the 2nd of Sun's Dusk. Boethiah can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered a daedra heart. According to "Darkest Darkness", the Hunger is a powerful and violent lesser Daedra that is associated with Boethiah. A sinuous, long-limbed, long-tailed creature with a beast-skulled head, noted for its paralyzing touch and its ability to disintegrate weapons and armor. Darkest Darkness History Boethiah is one of the three Good Daedra of the Dunmer. The Good Daedra are Azura, Boethiah and Mephala. The Dunmeri Temple acknowledges them as the anticipations of the Tribunal. Vivec and Mephala Boethiah is the anticipation of Almalexia. Vivec and Mephala Back in the Merethic Era, Boethiah "illuminated" the Prophet Veloth and his Chimer followers to renounce all ties to the Aldmer and found a new nation based on Daedric principles, known then as Resdayn Varieties of Faithin the Empire (it is Morrowind today). Mephala, along with Boethiah, organized the clan systems that eventually became the basis for the Great Houses of the Dunmer. During the exodus of the Chimer in the Merethic Era, one of the most powerful Aldmeri heroes, Trinimac, tried to stop the movement. Boethiah confronted Trinimac. It was a legendary battle. It is said that Boethiah ate Trinimac, then Boethiah spoke with Trinimac's voice, in order to increase the morale of the Chimer while in the same time mocking the opposed Aldmer. Escaping from Boethiah, Trinimac then transformed to Daedric Prince Malacath. Read "Changed Ones" and "The True Nature of Orcs" for more information. After the apotheosis of the Tribunal, Boethiah is "forgotten" by the Dunmer. His shrine in the northwest of Hla Oad, Vvardenfell is in the worse shape, it was even under water. Boethiah asked the Nerevarine to create a new shrine. The Nerevarine asked Duma gro-Lag, a famous sculptor of Caldera. Using the sketch in the book "Boethiah's Glory", the orcish sculptor built a new shrine for Boethiah over at Karthag Point, Vvardenfell, Morrowind. After the new shrine was finished, the Nerevarine was rewarded with Goldbrand. The Champion of Cyrodiil was also rewarded with this Goldbrand after he finished Boethiah's test - The Tournament of Ten Bloods - a test of combat skill, where the Champion of Cyrodiil must defeat ten of Boethiah's champions. Artifacts Other than Goldbrand, Boethiah is associated with artifacts Ebony Mail Tamrielic Lore and Fearstruck. The Ebony Mail can still be found these days though difficult. The reports show that the latest wielder was the Nerevarine which found the mail in the Mount Assarnibibi. The Fearstruck on the other hand according to "The Story of Lyrisius", was destroyed in the Akaviri raid, circa 1E 2703. Ebony Mail is one of the most powerful cuirasses. If judged worthy, its power grants the wearer invulnerability to all common magical attacks that drain talents and health. Eternal Champion was one of the owners of the mail. It was hidden in Black Marsh after the previous owner, a warrior named Helath Stormbinder lose the favors of Boethiah. Following a strange map, the Eternal Champion eventually found the resting place of the mail and retrieved it for his war against Jagar Tharn. Later on, Boethiah also rewarded the Ebony Mail to the Hero of Daggerfall, after he finished a simple elimination job. Gender Daedra Princes such as Boethiah can be either male of female according to their current whim. Other Notes: *Mehra Nabisi speaks to Boethiah in Where Were You When the Dragon Broke?, who confirms that the Aedra had indeed appeared, and re-written history. Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? *Boethiah is invoked in the book Withershins Withershins *Sotha Sil met with Boethiah on the 3rd of Rain's Hand, 3E 2920 2920, Rain's Hand (v4) Sources *Darkest Darkness *Bothiah's Glory *Changed Ones *The True Nature of Orcs *Book of the Daedra References Category:Daedric Princes Category:Deities Category:Males